George Lucas
George Walton Lucas Jr. wurde am 14. Mai 1944 in Modesto, Kalifornien, USA geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Produzent, Drehbuchautor, Regisseur, Cutter, Herstellungsleiter und Schauspieler. Seine erfolgreichsten Filmprojekte waren vor allem die Star Wars-Filmreihe und die Indiana Jones-Tetralogie. Außerdem gilt Lucas mit Firmen wie dem Studio für Tricktechnik Industrial Light and Magic, seiner Firmengruppe Lucasfilm und dem Qualitätsstandard THX als sehr engagierter Geschäftsmann im Bereich Film. Das Forbes Magazine schätzte Lucas im Jahr 2005 in ihrer Liste der reichsten Leute der Welt mit drei Milliarden US-Dollar auf Platz 198 der reichsten Menschen der Welt. Außerdem schätzte das Magazin die durch Star-Wars-Merchandising über 28 Jahre erwirtschafteten Einnahmen und ermittelte eine Gesamtsumme von beinahe 20 Milliarden US-Dollar. Somit ist Star Wars aus finanzieller Sicht das erfolgreichste Filmprojekt aller Zeiten. Allein seine Star-Wars-Saga mitsamt ihrer Wiederveröffentlichung im Jahr 1997 spielte weltweit über 4,3 Milliarden US-Dollar ein. Im Oktober 2012 verkaufte Lucas seine Firmen für über vier Milliarden US-Dollar an die Walt Disney Company. Filmographie (Auswahl) right|180px right|180px right|180px right|180px right|180px right|180px Studenten- und Dokumentarfilme * 1965: Look at Life * 1965: Freiheit * 1966: Herbie * 1966: 1:42.08 * 1967: Electronic Labyrinth: THX 1138 4EB * 1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town * 1967: The Emperor * 1967: 6.18.67 * 1968: Filmmaker Spielfilme ;Regie * 1971: THX 1138 * 1973: American Graffiti * 1977: Krieg der Sterne * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ;Drehbuch * 1971: THX 1138 * 1973: American Graffiti * 1977: Krieg der Sterne * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück * 1981: Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes * 1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter * 1984: Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes * 1984: Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen * 1985: Ewoks – Kampf um Endor * 1986: Willow * 1989: Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith * 2008: Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels Darsteller * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück * 1984: Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes * 1991: Hook * 1994: Beverly Hills Cop III * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ;Ausführender Produzent * 1979: The Party is over... Die Fortsetzung von American Graffiti * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück * 1980: Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers * 1981: Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes * 1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter * 1984: Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes * 1984: Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen * 1985: Ewoks – Kampf um Endor * 1985: Mishima – Ein Leben in vier Kapiteln * 1986: Die Reise ins Labyrinth * 1986: Howard – Ein tierischer Held * 1986: Captain EO * 1986: Willow * 1988: Powaqqatsi * 1988: Tucker * 1988: In einem Land vor unserer Zeit * 1989: Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith * 2008: Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels * 2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars * 2012: Red Tails Fernsehserien ;Ausführender Produzent * 1985: Freunde im All * 1985: Die Ewoks * 1992: Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones * 2003: Star Wars: Clone Wars * 2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Auszeichnungen Academy Award thumb|right|180px|Lucas' größte Ehre: Der Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award von Spielberg right|180px|thumb|Lucas bei der Oscarverleihung thumb|right|180px|Verleihung der Medal of Arts * 1992: Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ;Nominierungen: * Oscar 1974: Beste Regie in American Graffiti * Oscar 1974: Bestes Drehbuch in American Graffiti * Oscar 1978: Beste Regie in Krieg der Sterne * Oscar 1978: Bestes Drehbuch in Krieg der Sterne Golden Globe ;Nominierungen: * Golden Globe 1974: Beste Regie in American Graffiti * Golden Globe 1978: Beste Regie in Krieg der Sterne Emmy Award * Emmy 2013: Outstanding Special Class Animated Program für Star Wars: The Clone Wars Saturn Award *Saturn Award 1978: Beste Regie in Krieg der Sterne *Saturn Award 1978: Bestes Drehbuch in Krieg der Sterne ;Nominierungen: *Saturn Award 1984: Bestes Drehbuch in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Saturn Award 2000: Beste Regie in Star Wars Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung *Saturn Award 2003: Beste Regie in Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger *Saturn Award 2006: Beste Regie in Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith *Saturn Award 2006: Bestes Drehbuch in Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith Goldene Himbeere *Goldene Himbeere 2003: Schlechteste Drehbuch in Star Wars Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger zusammen mit Jonathon Hales ;Nominierungen: *Goldene Himbeere: Schlechtester Regisseur in Star Wars Episode I – Die Dunkle Bedrohung *Goldene Himbeere: Schlechteste Drehbuch in Star Wars Episode I – Die Dunkle Bedrohung *Goldene Himbeere: Schlechtester Regisseur in Star Wars Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Medal of Arts *Medal of Arts 2013: Als bedeutender Regisseur für das amerikanische Leben, erhalten von Barack Obama Weblinks *George Lucas in der deutschen Wikipedia *George Lucas in der englischen Wikipedia *George Lucas auf Zeit.de *George Lucas in der Internet Movie Database *Box Office History for Star Wars Movies Quellen, Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen *''Das Kino des George Lucas'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Ein Imperium der Träume'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' en:George Lucas Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Regisseur/in Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Drehbuchautor/in Kategorie:Produzent/in Kategorie:Cutter/in Kategorie:Herstellungsleiter/in